


The Madding Crowd

by trascendenza



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Character of Color, Epistolary, M/M, Textfic, layers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-28
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>02:02: <em>loneliness: state of mind or state of being?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Madding Crowd

02:02: _loneliness: state of mind or state of being?_

02:05: _you need sleep, man._

02:05: _answr the question, rossy. or are you chicken?_

02:06: _state of being. happy now._

02:10: _no. thats the whole point. this shit isnt cute anymore._

02:10: _get some sleep. seriously. youre not going to find answers here._

02:11: _cant sleep. state of being will eat me and my little dog to._

02:12: _fine im calling. hang on. need to move. dont want to wkae up bden or spence._

02:12: _i knew i could count on you._

*

14:16: _am i really that fucker thy all think i am?_

14:16: _no._

14:17: _you dont even know who im talkin about._

14:17: _don't need to. the right answer's always no with you._

14:18: _what the fuck dude. what does that even mean._

14:19: _look nothing ok? just i think maybe your thinking about it to much. you're the one that told me fame is all bullshit. remembr?_  
14:20: _when i was freaking out you told me not to let it go to my head._  
14:20: _so thats all im telling you._

14:21: _yeah i remmber. you thought i was the shit back then- we were like bffs._

14:25: _we still are._

14:26: _not like we used to be. everthing keeps fuckin changing when im not looking. i miss you._

14:27: _yeah._  
14:27: _me too._

*

04:54: _yr not there._  
04:54: _but im not here either._  
04:55: _im waiting for the the buzz-buzz-buzz so i know you hear me._  
04:55: _im waiting for you to make me exist again._

*

09:04: _you there?_  
09:08: _i'm sorry i was asleep. i hope your sleeping now._  
09:15: _you're still alot to me even if i don't always say it._  
09:16: _i guess it was easier telling you from faraway._

*

21:30: _i didnt sign you so you could sleep on the job rossy._

21:31: _yeah ok i'll just start sleeping thru practices then and stay up all night like you._

21:32: _you know you wanna be just like me._  
21:32: _im everyones favorite false idol._

21:34: _okay seriously. tell me what happened._  
21:35: _pete come on. tell me._

21:43: _everything. nothing._  
21:43: _im lonely. and alone._  
21:44: _my face on 5000 tshirts isnt gonna change that is it._

21:45: _because none of the people looking at you mean anythng._

21:46: _fuck._  
21:47: _yr the only one that reallyreally gets it ryan._

21:48: _i guess that's my job._

21:49: _but we dont stop meaning something. wedont stop maening everything. right?_

21:56: _pete. you know i._  
21:57: _you know._

21:58: _yeah._  
21:58: _go to sleep beauty. youll have a present ebfore the night is thru._

*

05:01: _black is white without the sympathy._  
05:02: _little boys dont know the names of their fathers until they bury them._  
05:03: _the fallapart hearts dont matter so much in the dark._  
05:04: _'onwards and upwards'. bigger and better things are hollow._  
05:05: _like empty skies but bigger._  
05:06: _dont think were not breakign into the same pieces again._  
05:07: _its the only way we know how._  
05:08: _lying outloud is easier than telling the truth like this._  
05:09: _20 different price tags and barcodes- you still knew my name._  
05:10: _none of the bullshit matters when theres someone to pick me out of the lineup._  
05:11: _eat the stars baby._  
05:12: _because im bringing them to you on a platter._  
05:13: _just waiting for you to wake up and eat them out of my hands._


End file.
